Not Forgotten But Almost Too Late
by flintt
Summary: James forgets Logan's birthday, so how will he make it up to him?  sucky summery


**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :(****  
><strong>**Title: Almost Too Late****  
><strong>**Pairing: James/Logan****  
><strong>**Warning: slash/cussing****  
><strong>**Rating: PG - PG 13**

**GOD HELP MEEEE haha Mel you're the only person I'll make this pairing for XD Ok so I apologize if this sucks or if it's too short cuz Ive never written Jogan o.o**

**IDK who the bigger douche is Mr. Bitters or James vote now! Haha**

**(Hikari of Deaths epic birthday sotry \ODO/)****  
><strong>  
>The day was almost over and everyone had wished him a happy birthday.<p>

Almost everyone.

Everybody but one.

Logan had expected James to be one of the first people to wish him a happy birthday but instead, he forgot.

"How do you forget?" Logan muttered to himself as he glared at the ground. "You'd have to be a deaf, blind old fool to forget." Well maybe James was. But he cut him no slack. Hell, even Mr. Bitter's remembered!

_"Happy birthday, you're one year closer to dying."_ He cackled evilly.

Logan didn't care if everyone had forgotten but him. The one person he wanted attention from the most was always ignoring him the most.

_"Hey James." Logan skipped up to his friend, who was hanging out with some whore-ish girl._

_"Hey Logan." James replied, not looking at his friend._

_"Do you uh, wanna hang out?"_

_"One, don't you see I'm with a girl? Two, we hang out everyday. And three, we live together, were always around each other so I need a break from you guys."_

_"W-well I t-"_

_"Can't you go chill with Kendall and Carlos?" James asked, annoyance in his voice._

_"But it's my birthday and I want to spend it with_ you_!" He thought._

_"Ok." Logan looked down in sadness. "See ya later." He walked away dejectedly. _

_"Fuck it all."_ He thought. Once he realized what he just thought his eyes widened.

Logan never cussed. AT ALL. He blinked a couple times and accepted the foreign word into his mind as a "I'll use it once every year." Like the present you really hated and would probably never use, just shove it in your closet.

Speaking of presents...he never got one from James.

Logan bit his bottom lip in anger, then checked his watch.

11:34 PM.

He growled in anger as he wandered around, finding himself at 2J. Logan opened the door quietly and walked in.

"Sup, Logie." Kendall said cheerfully. The two had gone to the mall to hang out after Carlos brought him back from the movies. Both were two kickass presents.

James didn't attend either of the events.

"Hey." He mumbled as he quickly walked into his room.

"What's up with him?" James asked.

"Well maybe you should go ask." Carlos responded with a slight glare. He had a feeling James had forgotten._ "Dumbass."_

"Ok." James walked up to Logan's room confidently. "Logan?" He knocked on the door.

"He forgot, didn't he." Kendall said quietly.

"Yeah." Carlos crossed his arms. "Way to go, James."

"Once he comes out of Logan's room I'm going to kick him until his balls fall off."

"He doesn't have any." Carlos snorted in amusement. "Can I join?"

"Hell yeah." They got up and peeked over to where James was.

"Don't look at the damned guy." Carlos sang in a deep voice.

"Logan?" James opened the door then entered.

"And he just fades away!" Kendall sang back in a high pitched voice.

"What do you want." He said in an icy tone, back facing James.

"What's wrong dude? You look upset."

Logan spun around, arms crossed.

"Hmmm lets see, you ignored me for some slut-"

"Melessa not a sl-"

"Shut the_ fuck_ up James." Logan's brown eyes were darkened with anger, making them look black with hate.

James' eyes widened, he had never heard Logan cuss before. It was like waking up one day and seeing Mr. Bitters with rainbow hair flying around on a glittery dragon who was born on Mars, both screaming "I licked the butt!".

"Did you just sa-"

"Damn right I did asshole."

Logan was way beyond pissed off. James knew he was in deep shit if Logan was cussing at him, plus he was crossing his arms and his eyes looked demonic.

"I can't believe you forgot!" He shouted. "Even my parents and brother called me to wish me a happy birthday!"

Ooo, even his brother remembered.

_"Today was his- oh, now I remember. DAMMIT. I thought it was tomorrow! How could I be so stupid?" _James cringed.

Logan rolled his eyes then looked at his watch.

"You have five minutes left to fix what you've done, or didn't do for that matter."

James looked down, thinking frantically.

"Four minutes."

Shit!

"Three minutes."

"Logan, listen. I know Ive been a total ass today and I'm so sorry. I know that you'll probably never forgive me, but I can try to make it up to you."

The smaller boy looked up as he hear James walking towards him.

"Ja-" Logan was cut off as James pressed his lips against his.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." The tall boy said as he pulled away. "And...I-I uh...love...you. I love you." James rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"I love you too." Logan said after a minute of silence. James lifted his gaze to Logan.

The smart boy smile and leaned in for another kiss.

"Happy birthday, Logan." James smiled as he pulled him in for a hug.

"Best birthday ever." He mumbled happily.

"Did I make up for it in time?" James asked.

Logan looked at his watch.

"Right on the dot."

"Shoot! SHOOOOOT!" Carlos screamed as he watched Kendall played Dead Space 2.

"I'm trying!"

"Ooo, damn. A spike in the ribcage, now you're dead, grab a girl by the waaaaist." Carlos sang.

"Shuddup!"

"DEMONS, DEMONS, DEMONS, DEMONS, I can't move for some reason!" Kendall sang in a choked voice as he viciously pressed buttons on his controller.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Carlos yelled in a high voice. "Tobbbyyy."

"You shot me! YOU SHOT ME! I thought we were friends." The blondes voice shook with fake sadness as he screamed at the TV.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he and James walked out into the living room.

"Playing...De-NOOOOOO!" Kendall threw his controller down in anger as a demon sadistically killed Isaac. "Isaac! My boyo!"

"He's a mano." Carlos responded with an evil grin on his face. "My turn."

"Wait a sec Carlos, we have balls to murder!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Wait whose ba-" Kendall stood up and kicked James in the crotch, shortly followed by Carlos.

"What the hell?" James choked.

"You forgot Logan's birthday." The two glared.

"But...I made up...for it! Logan?"

"You did deserve it." The boy shrugged.

"WHAT?"

"But it's ok now guys." Logan smiled.

"Sure?"

"Yup, we're uh together now."

"About damn time." Carlos grinned.

"Anyone wanna play Dead Space 2 with me?" Kendall asked after a moment of epic realization.

"Sure, why not." Carlos and Logan flopped on the couch while James sat on the floor next to them.

"I'm going to kill y- FLIPPIN' BALLS!"

James looked up to see that Logan was looking down on him. The two smiled and turned their attention back to Kendall who was having a conniption over Issac, the damned. Poor guy.

Fin


End file.
